


Ranks and Titles

by p_o_u_n_c_e_r



Series: Lady Alys's In-Basket [5]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Etiquette, military courtesies, protocol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_o_u_n_c_e_r/pseuds/p_o_u_n_c_e_r
Summary: They can't call a woman THAT!





	Ranks and Titles

TO: Social Secretary, Barrayaran Imperial Residence  
FROM: E. Q-xxx, Admiral, Commanding: DFMC  
RE: Annual Report, Venue and Protocol  
  
1> The annual report of the DFMC is due at 09:15 local time thirty days from now. Prior reports were delivered in Komarran space at the Escobar transit station. The upcoming report has been appointed for delivery on-planet. My employer's preferences will be respected. However, this change suggests a more formal, less ad hoc, presentation than in years past. My local advisor suggests my protocol concerns be directed to you. A prompt response is requested.  
  
2> See attachment "A" for details and discussion. In summary, the questions (vs. prior practice) are categorized as:

 a> "Guy" or "General"? (Traditionally, "Simon")

 b> Financials presented in $BC or BrMrk? ($BC)

 c> Uniform and if so, formality? (Mufti.)

 d> Sidearms? (Blades, no projectile arms)

3> It remains useful to DFMC morale and efficiency that I be addressed as "Admiral" when in the company of my own officers. Members of the Empire's regular forces often resist according the ordinary courtesies due among warriors to contracted auxillaries. Your guidance in establishing forms of address my officers and I may use toward, and expect from, our Client and His advisors will be much appreciated. 

**Author's Note:**

> "The Pirate Queen of the Wild Spaceways" was the DFMC suggestion that really pushed the question to the highest level.


End file.
